Total War GOT: Lannister love
by CreativeLiterature
Summary: First in the series. Five friends enter a simulation that is part Total War and mostly nonsensical. A lack of continuity or age realism. And yet, all the noble Houses want the Iron Throne and so do our five friends, but at what cost to each other? Stay tuned for more.


_A/N: This is a fanfic I wrote long ago with little substantive continuity but helps to fulfill the fantasies of the five real-life people present in this story. They enter Westeros in a Total War simulation, shifting from using keyboard and mouse and smart AI in menus, to actually meeting and battling and loving. It's just a fun little story, and you'll enjoy it if you don't expect it to be too promising. Adam, Clara and Max are the same characters from my GOT Simulation: Per Season/Full Season series._

The simulation grouped them together yet again.

In a Total War: Westeros edition, the five of you must curry favour with the nobles houses of Westeros in an attempt to be crowned King or Queen, or pledge loyalty to one of the Houses or one of you. By sixty turns the winner will be determined based on price statistics.

"Do we choose where we start?" Clara asked simply.

"Yes, you will choose your House, banner and words," replied the simulation.

"I want the money cheat," replied Max excitedly.

"There will be no money cheat," sighed the simulation, of Aemon Targaryen. "All of you will have armies just large enough to seriously fracture, but not destroy, one of the noble Houses, once. From there you're on your own. It is wise to have allies and diplomacy leads in plan and action. Your House abilities differentiate you from each other so noble Houses might choose whose standard they flock to or upon whom they war against.

1 Clara

2 Max

3 Grace

4 Zoe

5 Adam

6 BOLTON

7 STARK

8 LANNISTER

9 TULLY

10 TYRELL

11 RENLY

12 STANNIS

13 FREY

14 ARRYN

15 MARTELL

16 TARGARYEN

17 GREYJOY

House Sark was a green serpent slithering around a dagger, with the words, "Survival is Instinct."

"Gay," Clara rolled her eyes. House Greenall was a striped tiger roaring on the grassy plains, with the words, "We Will Not Back Down".

"Aww, cute tiger," Grace commented. House Page was a rearing palomino horse, with the words, "Spirited and Free".

"Yours is stupid," said Max. House Davison was a crocodile sneaking out of the river waters with the words, "We Crush Our Enemies".

Zoe grumbled as she selected hers, not wanting to play the game. House Axiath was a spider climbing up webs, with the words, "We See You First".

"Now you must choose your House ability," spoke the simulation.

"Ooh, horses!" Grace exclaimed, choosing the 'Expert Equestrian' perk.

Clara decided tactically, to choose "Accurate Archers".

Zoe grimly asserted herself by choosing "Ninja Expertise".

Max gleefully selected "Siege Bombardment".

Adam wisely chose "Diplomatic Relations".

"Now you must choose in the province you begin," said the simulation. "It does not mean you owe fealty to any Houses. However you can only pick certain strategic spots on the map. Remember, at the start of the game the Targaryen King Aerys has gone mad and every House wants to be King/Queen; siding with greater Houses just to be on the winning side once civil war breaks out. It is up to the five of you to decide if you should work together or not at all."

"I bet you'll choose the Starks," Max accused Clara.

"Whatever," Clara rolled her eyes.

"Hey, what should I go?" Grace asked the others, as Clara and Max stared at her.

"Why don't you join me?" Zoe gruffly assented.

"Mmm, alright," Grace smiled with glee.

"Cocka?" Max asked. "Come join me."

"I'll see who your allies are, first," Adam responded seriously.

Clara was glad to have good archers so her men would be safe. She didn't know much about ordering armies around tactically. She picked Moat Cailan, a chokehold to the north and a help to the Starks. However, it was in disrepair.

Max chose Deepwood Motte, close to the Starks, to piss off Clara. It was also so he might find the Bastard of Bolton, Ramsay, whom he liked and would be a powerful agent on his side.

Zoe chose Harrenhal, a vast fortress but requiring an immense garrison to properly defend. Its legends of hauntedness kept many soldiers at bay, however, and reduced morale.

Grace chose Oldtown, a citadel of learning and piety boosting town happiness but lacking military recruitment.

Adam chose the Golden Tooth in Lannister territory.

"Begin!" Aemon Targaryen clapped his hands together and all became a poof of dust as five commanders saw the large scale map, the fog of war darkened beyond their immediate borders, their stronghold with its bonuses (or lack thereof), a sizeable garrison and jaw-dropping opening army shaped by their chosen House bonuses.

1 Clara

Clara bit her lip as she surveyed the options in front of her. First of all, advisers were quick on hand to inform her that archers were proliferating left and right, winning tourneys for their preparation while Moat Cailin stood as a chokepoint from southron invading forces.

"I know that," Clara rebuked.

Directly north up the kingsroad was Winterfell, and she chose to initiate diplomatic proceedings with them, presented with a display.

"This screen shows the likelihood of success," explained the adviser. "You may send whomever you want as an envoy - a scout, an official of rank, an army or even yourself, to receive the highest likelihood of success. Of course, this factor weighs in with what you ask of the other House."

Clara ended her turn after garrisoning one quarter her force at Moat Cailin and traveling towards Winterfell, the remaining three-quarters of her army reaching halfway just before a warning scout popped up.

"Lady Greenall," apologised the scout in a pop-up transaction screen. "I am a scout of House Stark. Your army comes close to our borders, yet we recognise you as neither ally nor enemy. Might I be of some assistance?"

"You can kill him if you want," spoke the devil in one ear. "If you are planning to kill him."

"Otherwise," spoke the oft-used angel on her other shoulder. "You may send greetings and wish hospitality, to indicate friendly intentions. Given the percentage nature of Stark garrison forces and those nearby in the field, they may request you stand down some of your forces off-site for goodwill. Otherwise they may suspect you may move all of your forces simply to capture the settlement, with a decreased diplomatic standing to all Houses."

Clara saw that House Stark's loyalty rating was firm. She decided to leave half her army behind, just beyond Winterfell's borders and ride on forth with a military escort. As goodwill, the Stark envoy accompanied her with Stark forces, should she be captured before she was reached. Clara was satisfied with this being done to her honor and made her feel safe.

"Should you accept relief of your forces as goodwill, the accompanying garrison will lend some of their men so that you are protected in the interim, which they will not dishonor without discrediting their own diplomacy rating," spoke the advisor.

"Your turn, dick," Clara paged Max.

2 Max

"Shut up," Max paged back, muting his microphone. Excitedly he looked over the options. His army was massive both in the field and garrisoned. He had the best siege equipment guaranteeing him a sure victory should he assault any castle hope to win.

His proximity to Winterfell was not pure luck. With his army mobilised in the field with siege equipment he could make one move, siege the garrison (though losses on both sides would be heavy, as the Stark army had likely not moved from its initial spot) and possibly take Stark members hostage.

"Don't do it, dick," Clara paged him.

Max was not without a sense of low cunning. He didn't know Stark's allies and should Clara come up from the south, he would be obliterated for Winterfell's defenses would be ruined from his attack. What he needed was Bolton assistance, the reason why he had chosen to begin in Stark territory. He, too, read the adviser tutorials as he sent his entire army, leaving behind a scant garrison just north of Winterfell and west of the Dreadfort.

At once, two notifications popped up on his screen. He clicked the Dreadfort one first.

"Why is your army so close to ours, sire?" asked the Dreadfort scout.

Max clicked the option to treat with House Bolton. Max clicked terms which agreed with him and clicked 'accept'. On House Bolton's turn, should they accept or renegotiate or decline, Max would receive an interim pop up before House Bolton's turn was over.

"Your army is near Winterfell, sire," spoke the freezing Winterfell scout. "Please explain to us why this is so."

Max selected to send Winterfell 1000 gold coins, a considerable sum of goodwill and clicked accept. This slightly improved his diplomatic standing with Winterfell.

The scout galloped back to Winterfell on his horse, as the other scout had done to the Dreadfort. Max ended his turn.

"You better not have done anything," Clara warned.

3 Grace

"What should I do?" Grace asked her adviser.

"What do you want to do?" asked the advisor calmly, clasping his hands together and inclining his head, the better to listen.

"Mmm, I dunno," Kelle mused." I wish I had my friends here."

"They are far, far away," said the advisor. "Best to stick to furthering your own base. Here, you have Oldtown, well renowned for its capital bonuses and flourishing architecture. Your military is strong and developed, though should you want to train more you would have to demolish preexisting buildings granting happiness bonuses, which would reduce public happiness."

Grace clicked to move herself towards Highgarden, but as the fog of war cleared she saw their army looming close and impressive.

"Ah!" Grace saw that bandits had surrounded her, for she had misclicked and travelled just by herself with a sedentary escort of forty mounted units just as the Highgarden scout reached her.

"Click on the scout first," suggested the adviser.

"Will that save me?" Grace pleaded, as the scout asked, "What business do you have, my lady?" for her encroaching army was pitiful.

"You can select that you want to treat with them," the advisor highlighted the option on the negotiation screen. "And you can choose to be provided with an escort in this case."

"Oh, good," Grace breathed out. She ended the conversation with the scout, saw her forces were bolstered by a considerable honor guard, who then went into immediate battle with the bandits who had chosen to attack, not knowing Grace as a target could be bolstered by nearby forces.

"Aaaah!" Grace shrieked, drawn into the field.

Her lone forty horsemen were surrounded by ten times that number of Highgarden soldiers. As the battle begun, Grace remained on the sidelines while the Highgarden sword, spear, bow and mounted infantry easily swept up the invaders, scoring a win.

"Since you have agreed to go to Highgarden, on your next turn you will immediately move there," the advisor explained. "And the Highgarden escort will remain with you, through all the other Houses turns, until you reach the settlement, so you are safe. In this way the honor of honor guard is satisfied."

"Phew," Grace was relieved. She ended her turn.

4 Zoe

"I don't know this map," Zoe grumbled.

The fog of war covered King's Landing to the south, owned by House Targaryen she could read. To the north east was the Eyrie ("the most difficult to siege") owned by House Arryn, to the north west was the Twins ("to pass north you must pay passage to House Frey") and west was Riverrun, whom she saw was owned by House Tully.

"Hmmm," Zoe hummed and hawed over which decision to make. Harrenhal, her stronghold was well fortified but needed an immense garrison or it lost its fortification bonus.

"If you wish to use your House ability, send your ninja to a stronghold or army. Details about the stronghold or army will remain with you so long as the army is not disbanded, the commander not killed or the stronghold captured by another House."

Zoe ordered the ninja unit to Riverrun. It had a high subtlety rating so the ninja was undetected and the fog of war around Riverrun lifted, showing a sizeable garrison with Lord Hoster Tully present, and a sizeable army outside its borders with Lord Edmure Tully in charge. House Tully had a 'dependable' rating on the loyalty screen.

Zoe chose to initiate diplomatic relations with them, sending an open-ended offer of an alliance which she would receive return notice of on House Tully's turn. She ended her turn.

5 Adam

Adam saw that to the southwest was Casterly Rock, but he couldn't see through the fog of war. North east was Riverrun which he could move his entire army and garrison to and capture in one turn. Same for Casterly Rock. Harrenhal would take two turns to reach and cause scouts from both House Tully and House Axiath to declare his intent.

He sent envoys to Riverrun and Casterly Rock, taking one turn each to arrive.

6 BOLTON

Roose Bolton's AI read the letter, which was simple options such as "Join alliance" and "declare war (jointly) on House Stark and its allies" and "receive House heir, Ramsay Bolton, as hostage".

"Yo," Max's voice came through on the letter which the intelligent AI script of Roose Bolton read. "I want Winterfell and House Greenall can suck it. If you help me take the Stark boys hostage you can stay in Winterfell when I go be king."

Roose Bolton mused this over intelligently, penning a reply as Max waited, fascinated, the words loading on the screen:

"Greetings," spoke Roose Bolton in his cold, stark voice. "I will forswear allegiance to your House and men so long as I am granted the title of Warden in the North when you come into your crown. I will hold Winterfell for you. You may take my son Ramsay as hostage. I will position three-quarters of my army close enough to Winterfell to reinforce your army when you siege their encampment. However, I see that House Davison has reinforced House Stark's garrison of Winterfell with one third of her army while the second third waits just outside its borders. By the time we jointly attack and they jointly defend, it will be a pyrrhic victory at best."

Max saw the numbers of army estimates Roose provided him. His siege equipment would make entering the city easy but following that it was a neck and neck battle.

"Fight with all your men," Max ordered.

"Then it shall be so," responded Roose. "You have a deal. I will move my entire army to Winterfell which puts the numbers at:

Clara 75 + Starks 90 = 165 total Max 100 + Bolton 90 = Total 190

"However, for me to leave my lands undefended I must ask on the condition that you declare war on the Starks, immediately and without resolve, upon resolution of this binding pact. I see you are allied with no one else, thank you for granting me this. This will ensure that you will not take my stronghold undefended without any risk to you at all."

("This is genius, sire. For you to take Ramsay Bolton hostage was to ensure Roose didn't move his forces near yours only to ally with the Starks and run the same risk you are now.")

Max saw there was no way of scampering out. If he reneged to Bolton, he'd lose the ensuing battle of Stark-Greenall alliance, and if Bolton reneged on him, Max could kill his heir.

"Declare war with me," Max ordered, grinning, sealing the pact drum tight in case Bolton switched sides at the very last minute.

"Well played, Lord Davison," Roose Bolton congratulated him.

So it was said. Immediately House Max and House Bolton became allies and jointly declared war on House Stark; Ramsay Bolton was taken hostage by Max; Max agreed to grant Roose the title of Warden of the North pending his kingship; and Roose Bolton moved the entirety of his force just beyond Winterfell, south of Max's reinforcing army and north of Winterfell's borders. On Stark's turn should Stark-Clara attempt to attack Bolton's army on the field, it would be swiftly outmaneuvered by Max's reinforcing army. The intelligent AI Roose Bolton's lips curved into a smile.

7 STARK

Lord Eddard Stark received the communicado that both Houses Max and Bolton had declared war. What was worse, their combined army outmatched his, even with House Clara's garrison and reinforcing army under with. House Max was known for its siege weapons. Lord Eddard collapsed his face in his hands trying to sort all this out.

"You must make an alliance, my son," Eddard wrote to his son, lord of Winterfell while he was away. "By whatever means necessary so that we might drive back these invaders from the north. We will need all the archers from House Clara necessary."

8 LANNISTER

"Good evening, Lord Sark," Tywin bade Adam to sit in front of the fire. "Thank you for coming."

"Well, it's my pleasure really, Lord Tywin," Adam gabbed. "As you know, I come from Dragon's Tooth - "

"I know," Tywin didn't correct him and handed Adam some wine. "A terrible impasse you must be in."

"Hmm?" Adam peered over his goblet.

Tywin sat back down again from where he paced. "Part of what makes my House so special is that I receive updates on each House as they make them. I know who is allied with whom. You must choose between Lannister or Tully bannermen for the future."

"Well, yes," Adam admitted.

"I control 200 men," Tywin Lannister replied. "More than enough to smash the Riverrun army. With your 100 men it will be a sure victory. Soon we shall march on King's Landing."

"I trust in your leadership, Tywin," Adam replied. "But House Axiath is in Harrenhal. Surely they will prevent our way."

"Then we will crush them," Tywin told him. "Should you help me to secure the Iron Throne, I will grant you Hand of the King."

Adam took a gamble and said yes. He became allies with House Lannister.

"Excellent," Lord Tywin Lannister replied. "I will send my son Jaime and Ser Gregor to occupy your settlement of Golden Tooth at once. The two of them will help you assault Riverrun."

"I would ask that your son Tyrion accompany us as well," Adam asked.

"By all means, he's of no use to me here," Tywin agreed, gold eyes glinting.

"Thank you, Lord Tywin," Adam gushed, eyes following him as he left the room.

9 TULLY

"Lady Zoe," Ser Edmure Tully spoke in front of the crackling fire. "Thank you for speaking with me."

"I'm offering an alliance," Zoe chewed on her fingernails. "What can you offer me?"

"We have a sizeable military, my lady," Edmure replied. "However, we'd need something to be set in stone. If we were to be allies, I would want the two of us to be wed."

Zoe had already received this form of tribute from Lord Jon Arryn, who had proposed Zoe wed his eight year old son Robert. Yeah, right. Zoe would rather the fish lord.

"We shall need all our might to defeat the Lannisters," Ser Edmure said bravely. "Will you accept, my lady?"

Zoe didn't find a single lord in Westeros to her liking, but conceded she needed allies. However, she could only marry once, though once a Tully-Axiath alliance was in the works, she could easily subjugate other armies under her husband's command - _with_ her husband's command, that was.

"If you would like a political marriage, so be it," Edmure spread his hands. "So long as you are able to bear children, let us take on the Lannisters."

"What's bad about these Lannisters?" Zoe asked, still chewing her nails.

"They're bad blood, my lady. Tricksters and con artists, the lot of them. Not to mention the wealthiest and most powerful House in all of Westeros."

"Yeah, I'm gonna want them out," Zoe offered Edmure a grim smile. "Have you spoken with House Sark at the Golden Tooth?"

"I have yet to receive a missive," Edmure admitted. "What do you know of House Sark? He could be at our gates in less than a turn, yet I know only that he is renowned in diplomacy."

Zoe had found House Tully trusting and viable. Whatever Adam's motivations she could not say. She did need an ally, however, but she also needed Adam to harry the Lannisters.

"How many men do the Lannisters have?" Zoe asked.

"Tywin Lannister commands 100 men inside his walls," Edmure said. "Another 50 led by his son, Ser Jaime Lannister and another 50 led by his bannerman, Ser Gregor Clegane, the Mountain. He leads the strongest army, equal only to the Mad King."

Zoe only had 100 while House Tully only had 90.

"You need to get Adam on board," Zoe told him. "I will marry you - but I will command my own forces."

"Yes, my lady," Edmure's grin was one of relief.

"And you must - I repeat, must - get to Adam before Tywin Lannister does."

"Lord Adam," Edmure was glad. "Thank you for speaking with me."

"Thank you," Adam replied. "I hope all is well?"

"We Tullys are strong, we manage," Edmure smiled. "I come with an offer of an alliance."

"I would welcome one," Adam replied. "What are your terms?"

"I have recently married the Lady Zoe of House Axiath," Edmure admitted, to Adam's surprise. "Together we command 190 forces. With you, 290. I suggest we move on Casterly Rock at once."

Adam had 100, plus Ser Jaime's 75 and Ser Gregor's 75, making it 250 against Tully and Axiath's 190.

"I must decline, Ser Edmure," Adam said with a sigh.

Ser Edmure turned to his advisers. "House Tully may be compromised. I believe the Lannisters have turned traitor and taken House Sark as their own. Call the banners. This means war."

10 TYRELL

"Good evening, Lady Grace," Lady Margaery sat atop a plinth seat in the gardens overlooking Highgarden. "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you," Grace blushed, pleased with the clothes they had dressed her in, the flush and gaiety of wine and music and good company, overawed by the hospitality they brought her.

"How can we help you?" Margaery asked, smiling simperingly. It never occurred to Grace why, as the Lady of House Page, she wasn't talking directly with Lord Mace Tyrell herself.

"Well, I really like Westeros," Grace gabbed. "I want everyone to be in peace."

Margaery had to hold back a chuckle at this. Peace? This little girl commanding such large armies had no idea the civil war due to break out at any instant. Margaery placed a hand on Grace's.

"You know, we could be great friends, you and I," Margaery giggled, beckoning to a golden-haired lad not far off. "Meet my brother, Ser Loras Tyrell, the heir to Highgarden."

"My lady," Loras stooped low to kiss Grace's hand, who giggled. "Sister, the feast is ready." Loras turned to Grace. "Might I escort you, Lady Grace?"

"Yes," Grace giggled, taking his arm with a jaunty affront.

During dinner, Lady Olenna leaned in to speak with Grace. "My grandson is quite taken with you, you know."

"Really?" Grace cast her gaze to Loras Tyrell, who smiled in her direction. "He's so dreamy."

"He is," Olenna agreed, matter of factly but suddenly setting down her silver knife and fork. "Child, listen to me." Grace turned to her attentively, seemingly knowing nothing. "War is coming to these lands. Only together can we muster an approach to defend ourselves from these so-called self styled kings. Can we agree an alliance is necessary to further our line - and yours?"

"I guess," Grace still stared, a little dazed. "I'm not sure I understand."

Olenna sighed. "Westeros is new to you, child. That's no matter." Olenna gripped Grace's hand with her bony wrinkled one. "I would see our strength married to yours. Page and Tyrell. What do you say?"

"Marry… " Grace glanced to Loras once more, deep in conversation with fluttery Margaery.

"Yes," Olenna smiled, at length, giving her wrist a good shake. "He's a good man. He'll take care of you - he'll take care of all of us. He can rouse your armies in battle in your stead for you if you like - most importantly, he'd make an excellent husband."

"He would?" Grace beamed excitedly.

("If you accept, you must accept an alliance with House Tyrell. You can choose to have Ser Loras command your armies while you remain at Highgarden instead, if you like.")

"OK," Grace smiled. Lady Olenna was more than egregious. "I accept, Lady Olenna. Thanks for inviting me into your family."

"My pleasure, dear," Olenna picked up her wine and took a sip.

11 RENLY BARATHEON

Renly knew he would need the power of the Reach to succeed to the Iron Throne. He received a missive from Lady Olenna offering her granddaughter's hand in marriage in exchange for support on the Iron Throne. Gladly he accepted for he loved her brother truly, Ser Loras Tyrell. At once he mobilised his garrison and army and ended his turn.

12 STANNIS BARATHEON

Stannis was a master of ships, yet he needed allies to take the throne as was his rightful place. He sailed across the sea to land at Duskendale and ended his turn.

13 FREY

Lord Walder Frey wasn't called "the late Walder Frey" for nothing. He remained in his castle exacting his toll to commoners and ended his turn.

1 Clara

Clara's two-thirds total army was reduced by half, left in the field while the other half was escorted by honor guard into Winterfell. Her House commander, 'Lady Clara Greenall' and associated army was technically part of the Winterfell garrison, though the Starks could choose to evict them should a battle from a third party take place.

"Greetings, Lady Clara," spoke Robb Stark, the House liaison speaking on behalf of his father as Lord Eddard commanded the army just outside the gates. "How can I be of assistance?"

Now that Clara was positioned within Winterfell, she could see _all_ of Max's army positioned just to the north of Winterfell, which was odd since he could take it in one turn but now he definitely couldn't if he attacked. Clara resolved to ask him but not yet, not until she secured things with this House. House Stark was the reason she played and she wanted to protect it.

"I want an alliance," Clara selected on the interface.

"We would welcome an alliance with House Greenall, truly, Lady Clara," spoke Robb Stark. "Yet our conditions are that you first proclaim all alliances" ("all Houses will choose this, unless you can wager a better bargain, in case you are allied to one of their enemies") "to which we will, too, so you know who we are backing."

"I'll help defeat House Davison," Clara spoke into the mic, as the intelligent AI of Robb Stark nodded. "If they attack you."

"My lady," Robb Stark smiled. "That would be my pleasure."

Clara saw that 'marriage' was an option, that as the only family member of her line she could 'suggest' a marriage between herself and Robb or Bran or Rickon Stark, as Lord Eddard was already married, women could not wed women and Jon apparently was a bastard. Clara paged the advisor.

"I want to marry Jon," Clara said.

("He is a bastard, and in any case, should he be legitimised, which can only be done by petitioning the king, he would be second in line. If you were to petition yourself to marry Robb Stark, your diplomatic bonus would greatly increase with House Stark.")

"What's the point? I'm already gonna be allies with them," Clara mused.

("True, but this would secure your alliance, not that the Starks have it in their nature to dishonor treaties. This way if you fall in battle you have an heir to House Stark and House Greenall.")

Clara considered her options. Allying with the Starks was what she always wanted to do, though marrying Robb - a lesser Jon Snow in her opinion - wouldn't be too bad. With their combined might they could easily front an attack from Max.

"My lady, excuse me," Robb's puzzled expression as he read a letter sent forth from a harried aide. Clara did naught but look nervous wondering if Max had scaled the walls himself somehow, getting into trouble. "My lady, war is coming."

"We can beat him," Clara said confidently into the mic.

"Alas, he has allied with House Bolton, my lady. With our present strength:

Clara 75 + Starks 90 = 165 total Max 100 + Bolton 90 = Total 190

"Ordinarily since this is a siege and with your arrows, we would be like to win, my lady. However, House Max has siege equipment we cannot hope to best."

What was Max's game? Clara wondered. Perhaps he just wanted to spoil her fun. Could she negotiate a peace with her real-life brother? Perhaps.

"What are you doing, dick?" Clara demanded, phoning him up.

"I'm attacking you," Max replied nonsensically.

"Yeah, well don't!" Clara shouted. "You're ruining the game!"

"I'm winning it, bitch," Max replied. "Don't be a sore loser."

"I'm not," Clara replied, stung. "You attacked us on the first bloody move."

"Not even, the second," Max retorted. "Besides, I'm a better king."

"No you're not," Clara retorted. "How're you gonna be king when Zoe and cocka and kish rise up against you?"

Max paused for a moment. "Shit."

"Exactly," Clara replied in her droll voice. "It doesn't have to be like this."

"I already declared war, Clara, duuuhhh"

"Just attack Roose Bolton," Clara replied, uncaring. "And I'll help you be king, if you leave Winterfell untouched, if you don't kill any of its members or my army. I'll let you pass to the south, might even put in a good word with Zoe."

"Are you two allies?" Max demanded.

"Maybe," Clara replied innocently.

"You and the Starks have to pledge your service," Max demanded. "Be my vassals so I know you won't rise up, or if you do, you'll never make allies in the south."

"Deal," Clara replied. "Now attack Roose."

"First make the Starks agree," Max said, pending the negotiation screen. "And I don't want you turning traitor."

"What are you on about?" Clara asked, irritated.

"Once Bolton's army is gone, both you and the Starks will have common cause to attack me. I want to make sure that never happens."

"How are you gonna do that, dick?" Clara taunted.

"I'll take the Dreadfort unattended while your army and Stark's defeat Bolton. That way, once I'm tactically outnumbered, Stark will keep to vassalhood even if you don't, and you'll lose more men in the field killing Bolton's men than I will securing the garrison of the Dreadfort so if you rise up against me, Stark will decline the join war and you'll be helpless to fight me alone."

"Just declare war, dick," Clara demanded.

"And," Max smiled, ever cunning. "To make sure you never ever rise up against your liege lord, I want a Stark hostage."

"Not Jon!" Clara exclaimed.

"Yes," Max sneered. "The Starks will never attack me without provocation but you will. And if you declare war on me before I'm king, I'll slit Jon Snow's throat."

"You're a monster," Clara declared.

"But If you keep to your promise to when I'm king, I'll give you Jon Snow back and make him not a bastard so you can marry him," Max replied. "How sweet does that sound, bitch?"

Clara could've wept with disaster.

Clara returned to Robb Stark who smiled as she faced him again, activating her mic.

"Sorry about that," Clara apologised.

"That's quite alright," Robb Stark smiled, strained though due to the circumstances. "Have you come to a decision?"

"I can stop Max attacking you, but both our Houses have to swear fealty to him," Clara replied. "As a show of good faith he'll attack the Dreadfort while both our armies crush Bolton's. He wants Jon Snow as a hostage."

"Jon Snow?" Robb Stark's brow wrinkled considerably. "He's not even - but he's a bastard!"

"I know," Clara inclined her head, knowing all too well. "But he wants us to back him as king and if we do that, he won't touch us."

"Our Starks have our honor, my lady, and while I cannot abide by this double-crossing traitor being king… I do not want our line to perish, either," Lord Robb sighed. "I must accept on behalf of my lord father. We will war on the Boltons, you and I; and together, we will swear fealty as vassals to House Max."

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," Clara said, meaning it.

"Don't be," Robb Stark shrugged it off. "What must be, must be. In the meantime, I must prepare for war. So must you, my lady."

With that considerable diplomatic exchange done, Houses Clara and Stark immediately swore vassalhood to House Max as their liege, Jon Snow was given to House Max as a hostage, and Clara moved 37.5 'exhausted from traveling' units into Winterfell, joining the 37.5 who were fresh after a turn's rest joining the Starks, combined forces:

Clara 37.5 + Stark 90 = Total 127.5 Bolton 90 = Total 90

Clara descended onto the battlefield, armed with a bow alongside forty of her mounted bodyguard, 37.5% of her total forces participating in this battle while, under command of Lord Eddard and Lord Robb who winked at her for good luck and Clara smiled, 100% of Stark forces emerged from the garrison to take on Roose Bolton, head of his army where he could see he had clearly been expertly outmaneuvered by the shrill young boy having negotiated to taken his son hostage.

"Damn fool," Roose cursed himself, seeing the only chink in his armor that had been the flaw in the plan. "To war! We fight!" Knowing that he would be defeated.

Clara lead from afar, her archers mowing down the opposition while Lord Eddard won bravely and gladly, Robb experiencing his first taste of battle. He rode up to Clara as the casualties on Bolton's side were severe, both House Clara and House Stark having lost perhaps 15% of their men.

Clara 32 + Stark 77 = 109 Roose Bolton = 0

"Good job, my lady," Robb congratulated her. "Your archers made off with Roose's men. We captured the Lord of the Dreadfort alive so that we might execute him the old way."

"Good," Clara told him, not finding him wholly unattractive, as she warped back into her playing pad. She ended her turn.

2 Max

Max moved to the Dreadfort, took it over easily with minimal losses, not even requiring his siege equipment as the garrison was non-existent. He was glad to hold Jon Snow hostage to hold something over his sister's head.

Max moved his entire army further close to the kingsroad, near Mount Cailin. He had the option to call his vassals to his banners, so sent orders by raven that House Clara and House Stark were to follow him to war on his enemies.

3 Grace

"Yep, you can control the army," Grace sniffed as Loras smiled at Margaery, keen to intercept.

"He is so in love with you," Margaery told her as Grace bowed her head over her sewing.

Grace giggled at this. "Me too. I think I might be pregnant."

"Oh!" Margaery called out. "Celebrations are in order."

Grace ended her turn. Her baby would be born at the start of her next turn.

4 Zoe

"I could not get to him, my lady. Alas, he has fallen in with the Lannisters."

Zoe sent her ninja to Golden Tooth where he remained undetected, showing that of Adam's 100 men and 150 Lannister men, 250 were more than enough to destroy Riverrun should she reinforce its 90 with her 100.

"There could be a way," Zoe said grimly. She ordered her ninja to take Ser Jaime Lannister hostage, with a 66% chance success rating…

Zoe paced her study. She had not yet heard back from the ninja. Ser Edmure, her husband, was relying on her. At last, the maester bowed at the door and approached with the missive.

"My lady, the approach was successful. Ser Jaime Lannister has been taken hostage, held not at Riverrun but here," the maester pointed to a part on the map, where her armies could intercept. "If you collect him, Lord Tywin will not dare to attack Riverrun."

Zoe sent a letter to Edmure that Jaime Lannister had been captured, along with all her army to Riverrun to reinforce it. She moved her own piece with forty mounted bodyguards to meet the ninja who had secreted Jaime Lannister away, haggard and unkempt.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Jaime harassed as Zoe kicked him unconscious.

"Let's make camp," Zoe ordered. "The moment you see Lannister forces approaching, slit his throat."

Now with Adam's Golden Tooth settlement in sight Zoe could pick up the phone.

"Adam. We have Jaime Lannister. Move all your forces to Riverrun at once. We will accept you as vassal once you do this and break your alliance with Tywin Lannister."

"I had no idea, Zoe!" Adam claimed.

"Right," Zoe rolled her eyes. "Do it, now."

"I can still break Riverrun," Adam told her. "I want terms."

"Such as what?" Zoe sneered.

"Not vassal, alliance," Adam stressed. "You need me to beat the remainder of Tywin's forces. Besides, he may recall his entire army back to the Rock - "

"We have his son, Adam!" Zoe repeated. "Hang up your sword and be done with it."

5 Adam

Adam tried to think what Tywin would do. He knew Zoe had a ninja, but he could see Riverrun from here and contemplated Zoe had sent all her force, totalling Riverrun's defense at Edmure 90 + Zoe 100 = 190 total. Knowing the rules of the game, Zoe couldn't be far away with her ninja.

"Ser Gregor," Adam faced the towering beast. "I am putting my army in your charge. I must take 20 as an escort to my bodyguard 20 to rescue Ser Jaime."

"Running away, are you?" grunted Ser Gregor.

"No," Adam shook his head. "I will take Lady Zoe hostage. We will force Riverrun to concede, that we will return Lady Zoe to Edmure only once he swears vassal hood to House Lannister. Then we will do the same with Lady Zoe before she returns."

"Heh," Gregor grunted. "You might have what it takes after all, kid. What about Tywin's son?"

"He may be killed," Adam replied calmly. "I will deal with that when it comes."

Adam waited until dark to launch a night attack on Zoe. He moved his army of 40 to intercept her 20, taking her hostage and relieving Jaime of capture. Meanwhile in the game pad, Zoe's world went black as she could no longer communicate.

"Well done, Lord Sark," Jaime thanked his rescuer. "I am glad to no longer be captive."

"On your turn we will reach Harrenhal," Adam told Jaime. "There is no garrison present."

"Well done," Jaime Lannister smiled.

"You have done well," Tyrion said to Adam.

"I am only trying to please your lord father - "

"Don't even try," Tyrion pissed against a tree. "He doesn't even love his own son."

7 STARK

Lord Eddard sighed as he saddled his horse, ordered to move his entire army and leave behind no garrison as he kissed his wife goodbye. Accompanying him was his son Robb Stark as one of the commanders. His bastard Jon Snow had been taken for a hostage on good behavior by his new liege lord, Lord Max. He reached close to Moat Cailin with his army and gruffly ended his turn.

8 LANNISTER

"My lord," spoke one of Lord Tywin's advisers as he glanced up. "Lady Zoe took your son Jaime hostage, yet he was saved by Lord Adam who led a small sortie to take him back. Lord Adam now has Lady Zoe in custody and advises Ser Jaime to march on Harrenhal, where there is no garrison."

"Indeed," Tywin stroked his mustache. "He has proven himself."

With Ser Gregor positioned in Golden Tooth he could see Riverrun's garrison was now 190 strong, up 100 from what he had previously estimated was House Axiath's total strength. He saw that Lord Gregor was in charge of Adam's 80.

"Lord Edmure," Tywin addressed Edmure in a letter. "You thought you had my son. You thought wrong. I now have your wife. You will surrender Riverrun to me and pledge your services to the Lannister name or I will have her executed and storm your walls one way or another."

Lord Tywin moved Gregor's forces of 150+80 =230 to Riverrun, lying in wait for siege and ordered Jaime with a token force of 20 to retake Harrenhal with ease. Tywin took his remainder 50 garrison and made camp in Golden Tooth, ending his turn.

9 TULLY

"Sire? The soldiers will breach our walls," warned an adviser.

Edmure was shaken; in shock. His lady wife had been captured, the plot to take Tywin's son had failed and now his city was in danger. Edmure wrote to Tywin, pledging his vassalhood so long as Lady Zoe was returned safely.

"Lady Zoe will be returned to you," Tywin warned him. "Once you have proven yourself. House Axiath has fallen. You will turn those rogue soldiers into Tully soldiers."

Tywin knew Zoe was likely to kill herself rather than surrender her leadership to the enemy. Better to keep her alive as bait for Edmure to stay as vassal.

Sadly Edmure complied, as Ser Gregor took residence in Riverrun and House Tully swore vassal hood to House Lannister.

10 TYRELL

Olenna Tyrell was glad to have Lady Grace as an implicit hostage, who knew little of what that meant. She kept Mace and 20 soldiers as garrison while Ser Loras she sent with his 60 and Lady Grace's 100 = 160 to meet Lord Renly Baratheon on the Roseroad.

"You will marry my daughter, Margaery," Olenna proposed to Renly with a smile. "I have 160 soldiers and you, 90. Together, 250 is enough to take King's Landing." Olenna ended her turn.

11 RENLY

Renly moved his force of 90 to combine with the Tyrell host he encountered on the roseroad, having entered into an alliance. He was to marry Lady Margaery Tyrell, while his secret lover Ser Loras Tyrell had been wedded to Lady Grace of House Page, considerable boon to their military. With 250 men only another turn was needed to march on King's Landing.

12 STANNIS

Stannis moved from Duskendale near Harrenhal. However, Lannister crimson flew above the ramparts. His spies had told him it was the seat of Lady Zoe of House Axiath, a powerful house, one he could use, employing ninjas and trickery which he would need to stop the Lannisters and whom he would be willing to marry in a true political alliance.

"Fuck," Stannis swore when he saw the gilded lion amid the green serpent flag of House Sark.

13 FREY

Lord Walder Frey received a message from Lord Tywin of House Lannister.

"If you hold off the northmen, I will grant you Warden of the North once I become king. Here is payment to satisfy you. House Max is the only House with enough siege equipment to pose a threat. If he attacks, I will support your claim."

Lord Frey was happy to receive a secret alliance and ten thousand gold pieces in kind and ended his turn.

1 Clara

Clara moved her forces just to within north of the Twins along the kingsroad. She had collected her garrison from Moat Cailin and now had 95 soldiers. She had no choice but to go along with Max's orders, unable to contact any of the others by phone. She ended her turn.

2 Max

Max stopped his men of 98 strong just behind Clara's. He sent a missive to House Frey as the only way he could cross the Green Fork was by using their bridge.

"Remember the Red Wedding," Clara warned him with raised eyebrows. "He'll want a new wife."

"I might give him you," Max suggested.

"Oh, ha-ha-ha," Clara sarcastically framed, but realised he wasn't kidding.

Max ended his turn. 95 clara 75 stark 98 max total = 268

3 Grace

"Is Loras going to be king?" Grace asked, not concerned as Margaery shared a glance with Olenna.

"Renly's going to be king," Margaery smiled, nodding knowingly. "But you'll have your place at court, beside me."

"You'll be queen? Cool," Grace hence returned to her son she had named Ryan Tyrell and Margaery exchanged gladdened looks with her grandmother. Grace ended her turn.

4 Zoe

Zoe was unable to contact anyone and her soldiers had been wiped out. Her House was no longer and she was glad now, in hindsight, to have married into House Tully albeit as a safe refuge, for now House Tully was sworn to House Lannister, which meant she had been betrayed by House Sark.

Which made it worse was, Ser Gregor stomping around like he owned the place. Ser Edmure was a pittance of a man, really; he barely met her eyes. She held no strategic value for him anymore. Zoe could do naught; not command armies, just remain a hostage. Miserable, she hoped Clara and Max were planning something together and ended her turn.

5 Adam

"I see them," Jaime Lannister peered out of the window, while Tyrion tottered about drunkenly and Adam paced back and forth. "Stannis' host has massed outside Harrenhal's walls. At a guess, I'd gather he heard of Lady Zoe and wanted to make common peace against the Lannisters."

"Quite true," Tyrion frowned as he knocked over a vase.

"I must write to Lord Tywin," Adam said, requesting reinforcements. "Do you want to ride back to Riverrun?"

"Hell, no," replied Jaime and Tyrion in unison.

7 STARK

Eddard rode up just shy of the Twins, alongside his liege Lord Max and ally Lady Clara.

"Lady Clara," Eddard nodded, as Clara calmly nodded back. Eddard rode towards Max's army not too far off. "Lord Max."

"What?" Max argued.

"The Vale of Arryn is not far off. If I was to present myself to Jon Arryn, I might be able to secure his support. He has an additional 90 men to ours. You will need all the help you can get if the Lannisters seek the crown."

"Go, then," Max ordered. "But remember I have your son hostage."

"I do," Eddard nodded, a noble man who kept to his word and ended his turn.

8 LANNISTER

Tywin received the message from House Sark. He ordered Lord Edmure, his vassal, to hold the passes for even if the northmen made it through the Twins, they would have to fight again at Riverrun. He left Ser Gregor as overlord of Riverrun with Lord Edmure Tully as one of the commanders, the former in undisputed charge of 190 Tully soldiers. He moved himself into Riverrun, adding a further 50 of his own men alongside the 230 Gregor had bought, totalling 470 soldiers holding Riverrun.

He moved the remainder 80 Sark soldiers and 120 of his Lannister men to Harrenhal, 200 adding to 20 with 220 in total at Harrenhal, leaving Riverrun with a garrison of 270 now under Lord Tywin's command.

Lord Tywin sent a letter to Stannis out in the field ordering that he surrender peacefully and ended his turn.

9 TULLY

Edmure moped about as Lord Tywin Lannister and Ser Gregor ruled the roost now. Zoe was pregnant but what was his legacy? To serve at the behest of the Lannisters? Edmure ended his turn.

10 TYRELL

Ser Loras Tyrell moved the Tyrell-Page army close to King's Landing, ready to be reinforced by Renly Baratheon and ended his turn.

11 RENLY

Renly moved his forces jointly to Ser Loras', now with 250 men total. He launched the siege on King's Landing, declaring himself the King in the South. If he could hold the siege for three turns he would immediately win King's Landing, else should the Targaryen garrison come out to fight, they would lose. Renly ended his turn.

12 STANNIS

Stannis scoffed at the abominable letter sent by Tywin Lannister suggesting he surrender. With Harrenhal reinforced to 220 men he could no longer take it by surprise. Stannis headed towards Storm's End hoping to intercept Renly and persuade him to join forces, coming upon the siege of King's Landing, with Renly-Tyrell forces assaulting them in force.

Stannis could either wait for Lannister forces to catch up with him or bend the knee to Renly, King in the South as his title now read. Stannis grinded his teeth until his jaw hurt, pledged himself as an _ally_ , not a vassal, to Renly and moved within striking distance of the siege in case the Lannisters decided to attack. Stannis ended his turn.

13 FREY

"Those buggers," Lord Frey told himself, looking out above his ramparts to glimpse the 268 men assembled under the crocodile banner of House Max, liege to lesser banners direwolf of House Stark and striped tiger of House Clara.

He could withstand a siege under usual circumstances but against siege weapons he would lose the battle.

"Sire," obeyed a Frey scout.

"What is it?" Lord Frey demanded.

"A letter, sire. From House Max who awaits beyond our borders."

"Oh, this'll be good," Lord Frey rapped the young'n to be on his way and opened the missive.

"Yo," Max replied. "We've got the bigger weapons. Let us through and there'll be no fight."

"O-ho, laddy," Lord Frey smirked. He looked at the map. Riverrun had 270 men, which could reinforce his 90 men up to 360 to House Max's 268. Even if House Arryn was to join the fray (heh-heh), that would only ramp the Max-Clara-Stark-Arryn army up to 358 against the Frey-Lannister army of 360.

"You don't have enough men," Frey replied gruffly. "Even with yer damn siege weapons."

"Give him what he wants," Clara told Max over the phone, privy to the conversation. "We'll lose even with the Arryns on our side."

"What did the Lannisters give you?" Max asked Lord Frey.

"Heh," Frey chuckled. "Enough men to wipe the silly smirk off your face, lad."

"Offer to marry one of his daughters," Clara said.

"What?" Max rebuked to Clara, turning to Frey. "I'll make your daughter queen."

"Eh?" Frey was surprised. "Tywin Lannister promised me once he comes into his crown he'll marry Jaime Lannister to one of my daughters. He has a better reputation than you."

"It's true, dick," Clara noted. Since Max had reneged on his alliance to House Bolton the diplomatic penalties were harsh.

"You can have Clara," Max replied. "My sister."

"What?" Clara flew into a rage.

"Her, eh?" Frey chuckled. "She'd make a nice wife," Frey licked his lips. "I'll make you a deal. You be my ally, I'll wed you to one of my daughters _today_ , I'll wed your sister Lady Clara _today_ , and I'll keep my new wife as hostage until you become king."

"How do I know you won't betray me?" Max's eyes glinted.

"Boy, if I marry your sister and break the Lannister alliance, Tywin Lannister will never trust me again."

"I want your firstborn son as hostage," Max saw the complicated family tree under House Frey as Stevron Frey."

"Alright," Frey raised a hand in dismissal. "You smash those bloody Lannister bastards right up the arse. My army will be here to assist you."

"Sorry, Clara," Max turned to her with glee.

Clara moaned in reproach, finding her world go black but not before she signed over her army to Max's control. She stood in Frey's castle, wet and dripping.

"Come here, you," Lord Frey outstretched his arms. "Let's get you wedded and bedded."

Clara could not conceal a moue of severe distaste. "Get away from me!"

Lord Frey became allies with House Max and married Lady Clara. Lord Max married Fat Walda Frey to his disliking.

"You may now enter," Frey told Max, ending his turn.

14 ARRYN

"Lord Stark," Lord Arryn of the Vale found him sopping wet in the rain, traveling alone but for his bodyguard.

"Jon," Lord Eddard knelt. "I have come with urgent news. I must request your assistance to defeat the Lannisters."

"Ned," Jon said roundly. "You know I am not like to interfere with the politics of Westeros. Behind my castle I remain impervious to attack. Why should I - "

"The Lannisters will come after you, Jon," Eddard stressed. "We are outnumbered at the Twins. I do not know whether Lord Max will be able to negotiate a truce with Lord Frey - "

"If I am to pledge my House to yours, I must have a marriage to found the alliance," Jon Arryn said. "Your girl Sansa will wed Robert."

"Yes," Eddard wiped the rain out of his hair.

"Good," Arryn nodded, securing the alliance between House Max, Clara and Stark. "Let us ride forth, then."

Jon Arryn married his boy Robert to Sansa Stark and took his entire garrison to the Twins, just a turn out of reach where he sighted the green crocodile banners of House Max, the direwolf of House Stark under Robb Stark's command, and high above the Twins, the twin banners of castles for House Frey and striped tiger for House Clara.

"Gods be good," Jon Arryn's breath misted in the air. "We may just beat the Lannisters back into Valyria after all." Jon Arryn ended his turn.

1 Clara

Clara was miserable. Scooted about by Lord Frey, as a hostage she could not even control her armies on the map anymore. She suspected she was pregnant not that the coupling was anything enjoyable.

"Once you become king I want a divorce," Clara's breath misted in the frigid air as she hung up on Max. Clara ended her turn.

2 Max

Max saw that House Arryn had pledged their support and their army but a day's ride away. He moved his army as well as the one newly in control of that was previously Clara's, adding 98 House Max soldiers and 95 House Clara soldiers to House Frey's garrison, all under one roof for a total of 283.

He could see Riverrun a turn away, garrisoned by Lord Tywin Lannister himself, with Ser Gregor in charge along with vassal Ser Edmure Tully. He saw that House Axiath no longer existed but Lady Zoe was married to Ser Edmure. Quick as a flash he relayed the news to Clara.

"What?" Clara's teeth shivering in the freezing cold. "Zoe's hostage?"

"Yeah," Max replied. "I think she married that guy Edmure, then he got taken over by the Lannisters and surrendered."

"Damnit. I can't call her," Clara pointed out. "Well, we'll smash them soon. Then we'll demand he release Zoe safely or we'll kill him for good."

"And kill him anyway," Max replied.

"Yep," Clara replied, hanging up.

Max commanded Eddard Stark to return to his Stark army at once, and commanded Lord Robb to move his army into the garrison at the Twins immediately. This he predicted would add another 75 Stark men to the garrison, totaling 358. With House Max's siege weapons, the Lannisters didn't have a chance. Max ended his turn, chuckling gleefully.

3 Grace

"What's news?" Grace asked Margaery one day. Secluded in the glamour of Highgarden, pretty flowers and scents and wine, she was quite removed from the very real threat of war.

"Well, as you know, Renly Baratheon has declared himself king. He with your husband Ser Loras Tyrell march on King's Landing as we speak. It won't be long before you will be one of the most important ladies at court."

Ryan Tyrell was now a child. Grace ended her turn.

4 Zoe

Zoe would have to be blind not to wake up each morning in the guarded room she and Edmure Tully shared and see the banners hoisted high above the crenellations at the Twins. Chief among them was the castle of House Frey, slightly lower the green crocodile of House Max and lower still the striped tiger of House Clara.

"I hate being kept in the dark," Zoe complained, as the rain leaked through the stony walls.

"I know," Edmure replied, allowed more freedom in the castle since leadership of his own armies was pivotal to winning the war to come. He ran his hands through his hair. "Lord Tywin must know that to beat the Freys and their new alliance, he must move his host at Harrenhal to Riverrun."

Zoe was not unaware that Adam had switched sides, fuming silently. If the Harrenhal host joined the Riverrun garrison, Tywin Lannister's men would total 220 from Harrenhal + 270 currently at Riverrun = 490.

"I cannot say who will win, my lady," Edmure took Zoe's hand in his. "Do you think House Max would spare us if we were penitent?"

Zoe nodded. "Let us hope he wins, for the sake of our baby." Zoe had given birth to a baby girl, named Minisa in honor of Edmure's Tully mother. She ended her turn.

5 Adam

Adam was in charge of 220 men at Harrenhal, with Ser Jaime Lannister and Tyrion Lannister among his retinue.

"Stannis has fled the field," Jaime Lannister said. "Likely to pledge his service to Renly, the self-proclaimed King in the South."

"What should I do?" Adam asked.

"My advice?" Tyrion pondered. "Join with my father at Riverrun. We cannot hope to best Renly's host by ourself, and we will need all the strength we can gather in one place. This place stinks, anyhow."

Adam agreed, moving his entire force of 220 men into Riverrun with Lord Tywin's assent, adding to their garrison for a total of 490 men. He saw House Frey allied with House Max, realised this made a sure victory.

"Just in time, Lord Sark," Lord Tywin met him in the entrance hall. "We prepare for war against that licentious traitor, Walder Frey." Adam ended his turn.

7 STARK

Lord Eddard rejoined his army positioned near the Freys. He was glad to see his liege House Max had made a common alliance with House Frey. He moved his men into the garrison at the Twins, adding 75 Stark men to 283 Max men, totaling 358. He wept with horror once he realised even with Lord Arryn's numbers, they could not beat the reinforcement Lannister men from Harrenhal. Stark ended his turn.

8 LANNISTER

Lord Tywin now controlled 490 men, enough to smash the 358 men at the Twins even should Lord Arryn reinforce.

"Lord Adam," Lord Tywin addressed Adam in diplomatic negotiations. "You have proven yourself well. So well, in fact, that I have decided to take you up on your offer."

Lord Tywin clicked 'arrange marriage' and selected his daughter Cersei.

"You will marry my daughter Cersei. I must have grandchildren, Lord Adam. Should I take King's Landing, I will pronounce you king so that my daughter might be queen and produce royal offspring for years to come. Of course, I will ask that you impart all decision making to me, your Hand, for you will be known as King with all power delegated to me."

It was a promising offer, Adam considered. It was everything he wanted: marriage to Cersei, Tywin the real power to the throne, no chance that he could be killed by the Lannisters, and obeisance to his friends. It was too good to pass up.

Adam saw on the map that Clara was married to Lord Walder Frey and Max to Fat Walda Frey. He could not be certain that holding Zoe hostage to their obeisance would work, but all the forces necessary for the King's Landing fight in due course would help.

Adam called Clara.

"What do you want?" Clara scowled. "I can see you're allied with the Lannisters, you know."

"Clara, listen," Adam told her. "We'll beat you no matter what. But I can arrange for you to marry Jaime Lannister."

"I don't want to marry him!" Clara squealed. "I want Robb. He's nice, now."

"Well, in return for you and the Starks swearing fealty - "

"The Starks will never bow to the Lannisters," Clara spat.

"Yes, they will," Adam replied. "If I can promise them their family will be unhurt. Listen, the fight will happen soon. Robb has a bodyguard unit. You tell him to ride for Riverrun and take you with him. We'll take both of you as hostage for Stark co-operation. Max will stay in the Twins to fight off Tywin's siege, but you and the Starks will be guaranteed survival. Then, on Stark's turn, he defects to pledge vassal hood to the Lannisters and all his family will be saved."

"How do I know you won't kill me?" Clara asked sulkily.

"This is the best plan you've got," Adam replied. "Max's too dangerous to leave his House alive, or Frey's. The remaining battle is with Renly, the King in the South."

"God, you're such a betrayer," Clara hung up.

Adam called Max.

"Piss off!" Max slammed the phone down, not answering until many hours later. "What, fucker?"

"If you don't surrender, we'll slit Zoe's throat," Adam threatened.

"Be my guest," Max slammed the phone down. "We'll beat all of yous."

"Lord Tywin," Adam stood before the Lord of Casterly Rock in his chambers. "I have negotiated for Robb Stark to flee to Riverrun with Lady Clara, in return for Stark support when we siege on the Twins. Lady Clara asks that we spare the entire Stark household."

"Can she be trusted?" Lord Tywin sat on the edge of the table. "This siege will consume our numbers, no doubt. The less casualties on our side, the better. I will have to keep Robb Stark and Lady Clara as a hostage in the meanwhile," Tywin rose from where he sat on the edge of the table. "Ned Stark can command the vanguard to prove his loyalty. Houses Max, Frey and Arryn are dead." Lord Tywin ended his turn, steepling his fingers over the map board.

9 TULLY

"Prepare to march," Lord Tywin ordered he moved his forces to siege on the Twins next turn. Lord Edmure nodded simply and ended his turn.

10 TYRELL

One turn down, two to go before the siege would topple the Targaryen influence. Loras ended his turn.

11 RENLY

Renly accepted the alliance with Stannis; two turns before King's Landing fell and ended his turn.

12 STANNIS

Stannis moved his army of 90 to reinforce the Renly-Tyrell alliance of 250 with a total of 340. Stannis ended his turn.

13 FREY

"Blast it!" Lord Frey cursed. "We're outnumbered!"

Lord Frey had not anticipated the reinforcements from Harrenhal provided to Riverrun. He knew he should've stayed with Lannister, but the Lady Clara had proved too tempting…

"Damnit!" Frey cursed. "I've made a fool of House Frey!" Frey slapped Clara on the rear. "You! Get in the sack before I die of old age!" Lord Frey ended his turn.

14 ARRYN

Jon Arryn entered his whole army into the Twins garrison, seeing too late that Riverrun had 490 soldiers while the north alliance contained 358+90=448.

"This will be a long, protracted battle," Jon Arryn told Ned Stark, sliding his visor down and ended his turn.

1 Clara

"Lord Eddard," Clara requested his company.

"Lady Clara, these are grim times I fear," Eddard bowed out of courtesy. "Are you not scared for the coming fight?"

"Maybe," Clara admitted. "Listen, I have a way of making the Starks survive."

"Bend the knee to the Lannisters, my lady?" Stark shook his head. "I would be a traitor to my liege lord…"

"I have communication with House Sark," Clara replied. "He has high enough influence to guarantee me and your family will be safe if Robb and I flee the castle on your turn. Once they reach Riverrun, Tywin will grant you as vassal and you can move your army to Tywin's rearguard so that you will be protected when he sieges on the Twins."

"This is… my lady, this is devious stuff," Eddard doubted. "This will save our family, yes, but at what cost? A Lannister victory?"

"Tywin Lannister would butcher all of us to make a mockery of our Houses," Clara stated matter-of-factly. "Lord Sark will save your family and me. I will be glad to be rid of Lord Frey."

"But Lord Max, your liege, your brother - "

"He is too stupid," Clara replied. "As long as we survive, I don't care if he lives or dies."

"You should've been born a Lannister, you have the cunning, my lady," Eddard chuckled. "Pardons, my lady, I did not mean that in offence. But you know Jon Snow will be executed for this treason."

"Yes," Clara nodded. "I know."

"I did not trust you at first, when I saw you at Winterfell," Eddard admitted. "Your reputation was unproven. Yet you managed to save my family against Max-Bolton forces and now against the Lannisters."

"I didn't expect Adam to join with the Lannisters," Clara replied stubbornly. "But he'll treat good with us, I know."

"I trust you, my lady," Eddard nodded. "Join into Robb's bodyguard unit. On my turn, I will spirit him out with terms of vassalhood and move my army to Riverrun."

Clara nodded, realising she had given birth to a Frey baby. She named him Dick Frey and ended her turn.

2 Max

"Fuck!" Max swore.

He was outnumbered by the Lannisters, 490 to 448.

"Cocka," Max rang Adam up. "You have 100 soldiers there. Bring them here! We'll win against the Lannisters."

"You would," Adam acknowledged grimly, for his 100 House Sark soldiers would bring the Lannister total to 390 against 548 northmen. "I bet Frey is panicking. He used to be allied with us now he's with you."

"He won't renege," Max assured him. "I have his firstborn son hostage and married his fat-ass daughter. Come home. Bring Zoe with you."

"That's a good idea," Adam replied. "Tell Stark not to ride for Riverrun."

"What?" Max asked. Adam told him of the secret plot. "You fucken betrayer!"

"If you offer me terms, now I can renegotiate them," Adam said calmly. "This is the only way to destroy the Lannisters. I had to be sure you wouldn't ruin Clara's plan of joining with the Starks I suspected and I thought you would be with Bolton by now."

"I want to be king," Max said. "You will support me. We still have to find Grace."

"Yes," Adam replied. "On my turn I will pledge ally, not vassal, to House Max. I will return Zoe to you. However, you _must_ take Tywin Lannister hostage. Beware of the Mountain, he will take out many of your men so use archers if possible."

"Alright," Max said grudgingly. "See you soon."

"Oh! And don't kill Tyrion," Adam said.

"Nah, I like him," Max agreed, hanging up.

"Hey, Stark," Max spoke to Eddard. "I'm ordering you not to let Robb ride for Riverrun with my sister."

"How did you - " Eddard paled.

Max told him of the secret plot. "If you keep this quiet I'll make you Hand of the King when I'm crowned."

"My lord," Eddard bowed before him. "This is a great honor, and a great victory."

Max ended his turn.

3 Grace

Ryan Tyrell was now a teenager, learning how to spar. In one turn he would be an adult, able to serve under Mace Tyrell who would lead his remainder garrison of 20 soldiers to assist at King's Landing.

"Grandmama," Margaery approached Lady Olenna with haste.

"Hush dear, what is it?" Olenna peered.

"Lady Grace has told me some pressing news," Margaery was stern. "It seems her lord brother is House Sark and cousins to House Clara and Max, and friends with Lady Zoe of House Axiath."

"Good heavens! You know what this means, child," Olenna said.

Margaery nodded. "She must ride with my father to King's Landing. To boost Loras' spirits."

"Indeed," Olenna rolled her eyes. "She must not be allowed to leave our sight."

Grace was persuaded to merge her character into Lord Mace Tyrell's army and ended her turn.

4 Zoe

Zoe bumped into Adam in the corridor.

"You filthy traitor," she spat.

"Listen," Adam urgently shepherded her into a nearby corridor. "Now is the prime time for me to desert the Lannisters and join the northmen. If you join with my army, on my turn I'll ride for the Twins."

Adam was risking everything with this, she knew. She had managed to pick up from Edmure that Adam had been offered the Iron Throne once Tywin took King's Landing and a marriage to Cersei Lannister.

"Alright," Zoe saddled up, her baby in a care sack ready to go and ended her turn.

5 Adam

Adam rode for the Twins with Zoe in his keeping. Lord Frey grudgingly granted him admittance once he realised this would seal the war against the Lannisters. Zoe was glad to be free of a hostage though she did miss Edmure terribly, having grown close to him in the time spent together.

Adam became allies to House Max. Zoe had no technical army but Adam gave her half of his so that House Axiath rose again.

"It's too late for Edmure to rebel," Zoe said. "Tywin will slit his throat."

"We will have vengeance," Adam promised, fusing his army with Max's and ending his turn.

7 STARK

Stark fused his army with Max's and ended his turn.

8 LANNISTER

Lord Tywin was speechless. The boy he had come to raise as his own had betrayed him, clearly a secret alliance from the start with House Max that he had not anticipated. Tywin Lannister steepled his fingers. His forces were 390 while the northmen assaulted him with 548. He could threaten Lady Zoe with killing Ser Edmure, but they were Riverrun men and he could no longer trust Edmure not to bolt with his 190 men.

If he were to continue his line, he must head to King's Landing to take the city with all the forces he had. Only 200 out of Riverrun's 390 garrison were Lannister men so he had to secure Edmure's allegiance.

Lord Tywin Lannister ordered Ser Edmure, his vassal, to march with him to King's Landing immediately. He offered Edmure the hand of his daughter Cersei in marriage with the same terms he had offered that traitor Lord Adam Sark.

"Piss off," Edmure spat at him. "I am married to Lady Zoe. You can kill me, but my seed remains with her and so does the line of House Tully."

Lord Tywin Lannister ordered Ser Gregor to behead Edmure, sending his head to his wife in Riverrun, paid the Tully rebels who remained a hefty sum to join his army and moved his entire force out of Riverrun to occupy Harrenhal. He sent a letter to King Aerys II in King's Landing and ended his turn.

9 TULLY

As Lady Zoe of House Axiath reborn and Regent to House Tully, she combined her new army with Max's and ended her turn.

10 TYRELL

Lord Mace Tyrell with Lady Grace, smiling and beautiful under armed retinue, unaware of the danger she posed as potential hostage, marched with 20 men from Highgarden to Bitterbridge, spying that only one turn remained before the siege at King's Landing broke.

"How are you faring, my lady?" Mace smiled at Grace.

"I'm good, how about you?" Grace smiled gracefully back.

"Very well, indeed," Mace assented, glad to have a merry traveling companion.

Meanwhile, Lady Olenna sent a missive to the north to treat with one of these supposed relatives of Lady Grace and ended her turn.

11 RENLY

Renly saw that on the Tyrell's next turn the siege would be broken. He saw Lord Mace's army of 20 along with Lady Grace for some reason coming up the rear to reinforce and ended his turn.

12 STANNIS

Stannis was obliged to accept the rear guard coming from Highgarden on Mace Tyrell's behalf and ended his turn.

13 FREY

Frey joined all his armies to Max and ended his turn.

14 ARRYN

Jon Arryn joined all his armies to Max and ended his turn.

1 Clara

Clara fused all her armies with Max. Now was the time to march.

"When I'm King I'll order you divorced, not after, bon," Max told her.

Easy for you to say, thought Clara. Dick Frey was now a child. Clara ended her turn.

2 Max

Max ordered all 548 of his men from the Twins into Riverrun, reclaiming the Tully seat. Zoe didn't have good memories of it as that night the army slept in the cracked-pipe leaky waters of the stone castle. Max could see Harrenhal, with Tywin Lannister's pitiful army garrisoned within.

"He's on the run, boys," Max cheered, boosting morale to his men. He found our Fat Walda was pregnant and ended his turn.

3 Grace

Grace was enjoying the summer breeze, seeing King's Landing in the distance. She was excited to see her husband Ser Loras again. Ryan Tyrell was now an adult, able to command under Mace Tyrell's leadership.

"I'm proud of you!" Grace squealed after him and ended her turn.

4 Zoe

Zoe wept for Edmure though she knew not why. Her daughter Minisa was now a cute child.

"Are you alright?" Clara placed a hand on her arm. "I know it's tough."

Zoe did not begrudge Clara the emotion. She was married to old Lord Walder Frey with a child. All she had wanted was Jon Snow or Robb, but now that was far reaching.

Zoe ended her turn.

5 Adam

Tywin Lannister was on the run. Adam was glad to be back on the winning side, though all Houses present knew not of why he changed sides, to be the King's Hand at Max's side when he was already granted a win. The only difference was he was a respected Lannister bannerman before and now a distrusted close confidante of the King in the North, Max.

Adam ended his turn.

8 LANNISTER

"Lord Tywin," King Aerys began. "I am besieged by these invaders, this self-styled King in the South Renly Baratheon supported by his brother Stannis and the Tyrells. They have 340 men but together, you and I have 200 Targaryen + 390 Lannister = 590 total. Lord Mace remains a turn out of reach with a pittance, 20 men. Should you move towards King's Landing at once, I shall open the gates to meet the southron forces on the field with you to reinforce. I will name you Hand of the King and wed my son Prince Rhaegar to your Cersei, Princess Daenerys to your Jaime."

Tywin's lips curved into a smile he had not felt since his lady wife died.

"You have a deal," Tywin nodded curtly.

Tywin Lannister allied with King Aerys and moved his forces to attack the southron forces.

200 Targaryen + 390 Lannister = 590 total. Renly-Tyrell-Stannis = 340 total.

Tywin devolved into the battlefield, taking the Renly arm in the flank as King's Landing opened its gates to permit Rhaegar as the general leading the army. Tywin gave orders to his lieutenant, Ser Gregor and Ser Jaime, taking out Stannis first.

Renly panicked, as did Ser Loras to save one another. Renly and Stannis perished in the fight but Ser Loras was taken alive as hostage. Targaryen lost 10% and Lannister lost 5% of their forces, leaving 371 Lannister and 180 Targaryen units = 551 total.

"Enough to hold against the northmen," Tywin grimly agreed. "Your Grace, we cannot let Mace Tyrell reinforce them from the south."

"Agreed," King Aerys said.

9 TULLY

Minisa Tully was now a woman flowered, in her teens. Sweetly she ended her turn.

10 TYRELL

"Bugger it," Lady Olenna cursed.

"What is it, grandmama?" Margaery asked, knowing things to be mad if Olenna was in a rage.

"The Lannisters, that's who!" Lady Olenna was furious. "They took Renly in the behind, so to speak. He lays dead as does all his army but they have taken Loras hostage."

Margaery collapsed in her hands, shaking her hand. "This cannot be true."

"It is, child," Olenna tried to console her. "Mace saw the burning flames from his camp. We are doomed. I have yet to hear back from the messenger. If Lady Grace has any allies, now is the time to find them."

"You must pull father back," Margaery insisted. "Lady Grace is our only hope."

"Yes," Olenna agreed, glancing up just as the door flew open. "Oh, what do you want?"

"Apologies, my lady," bowed the courtier. "A message has just arrived. From House Martell."

"House Martell?" Margaery spun as Olenna shushed her, the courtier bowing before he closed the doors behind him. Olenna suspiciously read the letter.

"He has 90 men and wishes to reinforce us," Olenna said. "He wants to take vengeance on the Lannisters and will gladly ally with us, so long as we become his vassals and Margaery to marry Oberyn."

"What's the point?" Margaery laid her hands flat on the desk. "We do not have enough men to take back King's Landing. Who can say these allies of Lady Grace's will pull through?"

"For now," Lady Olenna tossed the message at her. "It is the best hope we have."

Olenna confirmed the alliance with House Martell and marriage between Oberyn Martell and her granddaughter Lady Margaery.

"Twice wedded, naught bedded," Margaery rolled her eyes.

"Not with this man, he will make a child in you yet," Olenna insisted, pulling Lord Mace's army back from Bitterbridge to Highgarden. "Oberyn will be here soon, make yourself look desirable, dear." Lady Olenna ended her turn.

13 FREY

Frey's army waited at Riverrun to take Harrenhal now that it was undefended. What tricks would Tywin Lannister get up to now that he was in retreat? Frey ended his turn.

14 ARRYN

Arryn hoped for the best, glad to crush the Lannisters and ended his turn.

15 MARTELL

Smirking devilishly Lord Oberyn moved into the garrison at Highgarden and took his new wife Margaery to bed and to seed, planting a baby in her for sure.

"My lord," Margaery addressed him as they lay in bed together, she as spent as he was. "We have Lady Grace of House Page with us. She hopes to bring together Houses Sark, Clara and Max to fight the Lannisters."

"I am all for taking down the Lannisters, my sweet," Oberyn kissed her trails lovingly. "However I do not know these people. It is best to wait until we receive word from these Houses. I will not risk my army nor my people against a threat I do not yet know of."

Oberyn ended his turn.

16 TARGARYEN

King Aerys set King's Landing to repair, two turns in total for each scale of devastation. With Tywin Lannister as Hand and their considerable combined army no threat could assail them.

"We must sit and wait," Aerys ordered Tywin, who nodded thoughtfully. "Behind our walls we are safe." Aerys ended his turn.

1 Clara

Dick Frey was now a teenager. Clara rolled her eyes and ended her turn.

2 Max

Fat Walda gave birth to a baby boy he named Diablo. Max moved all 548 of his men from Riverrun into abandoned Harrenhal. As he did, however, a scout from Highgarden urgently requested visitation.

"My lord," panted the Highgarden scout. "Good tidings. I come on behalf of the Lady Olenna, of House Tyrell."

"What does she want?" Max asked, surrounded at counsel by lords Sark, Frey, Stark and Arryn, with ladies Clara and Zoe.

"Lady Olenna writes that the King in the South, Renly Baratheon, has been defeated by the Targaryen-Lannister alliance. He and Stannis Baratheon are dead, as are all their armies, and they have taken Ser Loras Tyrell hostage to prevent Highgarden moving upon them."

"How much men do they have?" Max asked.

"551, sir," breathed the scout.

"Fuck!" Max swore.

"We still have 20 soldiers left, sir, at Highgarden. We have also formed an alliance with Lord Oberyn of House Martell to boost our forces by another 90, so 110 at Highgarden and, should we come to an understanding, a pincer attack from north and south of 658 men."

"We'll win!" Max echoed similar statements among his men.

"However, if we attack from the south, my lord, Tywin Lannister is liable to ambush us before you can reinforce us from the north, and still have time to reach King's Landing to reinforce any siege you precipitate. Thus, I advise that you meet us at Bitterbridge to avoid getting caught by Lord Tywin's men."

Max looked at the map. "Yeah."

"You should move your entire army here," Adam told the scout, pointing north of Highgarden to a point between Goldengrove and Silverhill. "Once Tywin senses we've left Harrenhal we know you and I are the only remaining Houses threatening King's Landing. He will try to catch one of us off guard and has enough strength to dispatch either of us. I will move our forces back to Riverrun and together we will amalgamate at the Golden Tooth. Then we march on King's Landing, together and without reprieve to smash the Targaryens and the Lannisters."

"Well thought out, my lord," nodded the scout. "I also come with news. The Lady Grace of House Page is allied to Highgarden and married to Ser Loras Tyrell, held captive in King's Landing. We believe you know of her?"

"What?" Adam, Clara, Max and Zoe cried in unison.

"Her forces were sadly depleted when Renly was attacked," replied the scout. "However she is safe and has Loras' heir, Ryan Tyrell whom is a commander under Lord Mace Tyrell."

"Let's march," Clara agreed grimly, Max nodding.

"Max," Adam took him to a private corner. "You must shore up your alliances. Once Tywin knows he cannot take us before we combine, he will try his utmost to plead favours from other Houses into betraying us."

"Who do I have to worry about?" Max glanced slyly back to his retainers and vassals.

"Lord Frey stands to become father of the queen, so Tywin cannot offer him anything higher. Should you be crowned king and die, Frey would be regent until your son comes of age. Plus, he knows Tywin would never trust him again."

"What about the others?" Max asked, mentioning House Stark and Arryn.

"Jon Arryn has no cause to love the Lannisters, nor House Stark," Adam replied. "However at this crucial juncture it would be wise to have House Clara and Stark moved from vassals to allies, and release Jon Snow from captivity as good measure. This will improve your diplomatic standing and slightly increase the morale of Eddard should it come to battle."

"What about Clara?" Max asked. "She's still Frey's hostage."

"Yeah," Adam scratched his chin. "We can't do anything about that. Frey is the only one likely to revolt, but with his son hostage and married to Clara and you set to become king, he is unlikely to."

"Fuck, hope we win," Max said.

"Yes," Adam nodded.

Max secured the alliance with House Tyrell and House Martell. House Tyrell retained Grace as an implicit hostage. Max upgraded House Clara and House Stark from vassals to allies and freed Jon Snow from captivity, shivering in his winter rags as he was glad to embrace Eddard, his father.

"Welcome home, son," Eddard congratulated Jon.

"Thank you, father," Jon meant it.

Max ended his turn.

3 Grace

Grace saw that House Tyrell was now allied with several new Houses, including Houses Max, Clara, Axiath and Sark.

"Yay! You found them!" Grace claimed, hugging Margaery. She ended her turn.

4 Zoe

Zoe was glad that Grace was safe. Minisa Tully was now an adult woman, able to marry though the time for alliances was now over, with the northmen and what remained of the southron force teaming up to take on the Targaryen alliance with the Lannister western forces. She ended her turn.

5 Adam

With control of Max's armies, Adam moved all 548 northmen from Harrenhal into Riverrun once more, transferring control back to Max and ended his turn.

6 BOLTON

7 STARK

Eddard Stark was glad to have his son Jon Snow back, as well as be full allies to his former liege and ended his turn.

8 LANNISTER

"My spies tell me the northmen have left Harrenhal," Aerys replied, who had a larger line of sight around King's Landing. "Perhaps they mean to join the southron forces? Tywin, how could you let this happen?"

Tywin brooded contemplatively on this matter for some time, furious that Aerys was without a sense of cunning, only malice. He unfurled the scroll that had come and read it intently.

"We wait," Tywin said softly. "Reinforcements will be here in one turn."

"Reinforcements?" Aerys scoffed.

"You must make them an offer," Tywin turned to him. "If you wish to keep your seat, you will marry your second born son Viserys to Asha Greyjoy."

"You've been planning this since the start, haven't you?" Aerys observed shrewdly.

"Yes, Your Grace," Tywin replied without blinking. "I offered House Greyjoy an alliance if they would sail into King's Landing and intercept Stannis should he try to move his fleet. As it stands, he is prime to be received as an ally of the Crown."

"Yes," Aerys stroked his beard, tabulating the numbers. "This will shift victory in our favour for certain."

Tywin Lannister ended his turn.

9 TULLY

Minisa Tully was a woman born, yet she had no need to make a marriage pact for which she was grateful to her strong-willed mother Zoe. She wished she had met her father Edmure Tully, though. Minisa ended her turn.

10 TYRELL

Lady Olenna moved Lord Mace's forces, of which he was in control of Lord Oberyn's as well closer to Silverhill than Goldengrove and transferred control of the armies to Lord Oberyn, ending her turn.

13 FREY

Frey was delighted to soon become the father of the queen, his daughter Fat Walda Frey. He ended his turn.

15 MARTELL

Lord Oberyn moved the Martell-Tyrell forces into the Golden Tooth, formerly occupied by House Sark and ended his turn. He was relieved to note the northmen were but one turn away and ended his turn.

16 TARGARYEN

One more turn until King's Landing would be properly reinforced. Aerys ended his turn.

17 GREYJOY

Balon Greyjoy spent his seventh turn moving closer to King's Landing, with Sharp Point just due north. His navy worked tirelessly to travel thus far, granted leniency with speed for his House was masters of shipbuilding.

"I want an alliance," Balon demanded of King Aerys Targaryen and Lord Tywin Lannister.

"You may have it," Tywin inclined his head.

"Your Asha will marry my second son, Viserys," King Aerys said.

"Aye, I want him as hostage," Balon spat out his cud on board the creaking timbers of the ship. "And Tyrion Lannister, too."

Balon knew Tywin Lannister wanted Tyrion dead but would suffer no slight to his honor. True, the Targaryen-Lannister alliances needed his forces to hold King's Landing.

"It will be done," Tywin said gravely.

Balon cried in uproar, his troops hooting with morale. He became allies with House Targaryen and House Lannister, his daughter Asha wed to Viserys and took Viserys and Tyrion Lannister as his hostages to avoid being betrayed after the war. Balon ended his turn.

1 Clara

Dick Frey was now an adult, able to command House Clara's forces as a general. She ended her turn.

2 Max

Max moved his 548 men into the Golden Tooth garrison, adding to the Martell-Tyrell army of 110 to total 658.

"Yas!" Max cheered, handing control of the entire army to Adam and ended his turn.

3 Grace

"Yay!" Grace was glad to see her friends again. Golden Tooth was full of lords, ladies and retainers, with a huge army to feed and house under its roof. "This is my son with Loras, Ryan Tyrell." Grace ended her turn.

4 Zoe

"This is my daughter, Minisa," Zoe introduced Minisa to Grace and Ryan Tyrell.

"She's so pretty!" Grace exclaimed. "I know! Can Minisa marry - "

"No," Zoe replied, annoyed. "This isn't a game."

Minisa and Ryan did spent time together, anyhow. Zoe ended her turn.

5 Adam

With the full 658 men under his control, Adam moved the entire army out of Golden Tooth and camped for the night along the Goldroad, transferring control of the army to Max and ending his turn.

8 LANNISTER

Tywin Lannister had been notified by King Aerys that reinforcements by ship were on the way, their banners flying the kraken of House Greyjoy. Soon, Tywin commiserated and ended his turn.

9 TULLY

Minisa was getting along with Ryan Tyrell, who was kind and charming, from good Tyrell stock and his kind nature in part due to Lady Grace's sweetly tongue.

"Mother," Minisa approached her mother. "I would like your permission to marry Ryan. I've found I rather like him - I love him, in fact. Won't this shore up your alliances, too?"

Zoe sighed, nodding. Minisa Tully wed Ryan Tyrell under the stars and ended her turn.

10 TYRELL

Lady Olenna was satisfied to be in the reigning party, to invoke revenge upon the Lannisters and Targaryens for their treason. This mish-mash of northmen and Dornishmen would win the war but still, she wished Renly could've have been king instead of this bumbling fool, Lord Max, who was cunning and greedy but ultimately a poor prince. Indeed, she had hopes for Margaery to be queen at Renly's side; now a Frey would be queen and Margaery only the wife of Lord Oberyn, however fierce in battle he might be.

Lady Olenna knew, as did her son Mace and granddaughter Margaery that once they attacked the city of King's Landing, Loras would be put to the sword. No matter. This was the only alliance to secure the crown and she would do it, to punish the Lannisters and see them pay. Olenna ended her turn.

14 ARRYN

Robert Arryn was a man grown, old enough to take his lady wife Sansa to bed. Jon Arryn ended his turn.

15 MARTELL

Lord Oberyn was pleased of the king he would name, crafty and with enough guile to be a threat to the Lannisters, having betrayed House Bolton in the north and amassed a large enough force to take the crown. He saw Lady Margaery was pregnant and ended his turn.

16 TARGARYEN

King's Landing was fortified once more. King Aerys ended his turn.

17 GREYJOY

Balon Greyjoy docked at King's Landing, his full army of 90 adding to the garrison so that the Targaryen-Lannister-Greyjoy forces now totaled 551+90 = 641. Balon decided he rather liked the sights and smells offered by King's Landing and ended his turn.

1 Clara

"Jeez, give it a break, willya?" Clara shook off Lord Frey's advances, moving into the royal tent of the King in the North on the gold road where they had encamped. "Can we get moving, guys?" Clara ended her turn.

2 Max

Max marched his army along the gold road towards King's Landing, grimly set he should reach it by nightfall in one turn. His bannermen held high the green crocodile of House Max, crowned for the King in the North. Max rode with Fat Walda by his side who carried his boy Diablo.

Lord Eddard, of the grey direwolf House Stark, marched with his son Robb who was a general.

Lord Walder Frey with his wife Lady Clara, his son Stevron Frey as one of the commanders as was the son they had together, unblooded Dick Frey, flying the banners of twin castles House Frey and striped tiger House Clara.

Lord Mace Tyrell with his grandson Ser Ryan Tyrell and his wife Lady Minisa Tully, their twin banners flying the rose petal of House Highgarden and silvery fish of House Tully.

The widow Lady Zoe with her banner a black spider of House Axiath.

Lord Jon Arryn with his banner of a silver falcon of House Arryn.

Finally, Lord Oberyn with his wife Lady Margaery, newly pregnant, heralding the twin banners of spear through sun for House Martell and rose petal for House Tyrell.

An army of 658 marched down the goldroad and towards King's Landing, of 641 men.

"Siege the walls!" Max cried, as an encampment was raised on King's Landing's borders. With his siege weapons, King's Landing would fall immediately in one turn. Max ended his turn and gleefully roared along with the rest of his men.

3 Grace

"It's so hot and sweaty," Grace complained, sitting in the litter with the rest of the ladies, furthest from the fighting. Ladies Clara Frey, Fat Walda Davison, Catelyn Stark, Minisa Tyrell, Olenna Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell and Lysa Arryn were present. Only Lady Axiath was not present to command her army in the field.

Clara reviled being in this hot, stinking ooze. She had demanded of Lord Frey that she must command her men but he reminded her, with a goose slap on the bottom, that she was his lady wife to command and a hostage, at that, until Max took his crown.

Grace ended her turn.

4 Zoe

Zoe stayed on the sidelines, the only female general alongside Houses Max, Sark, Arryn, Stark, Tyrell, Martell and Frey. Max's siege weapons pounded the walls of King's Landing though they were now repaired from the earlier bout when Renly attacked.

Zoe ended her turn.

5 Adam

Adam wondered what it would be like to face Tywin Lannister in the field and take him hostage. He hoped all went well and ended his turn.

7 STARK

Eddard Stark had been in battles before, and here was his son Robb to aid him as a general.

"Tywin Lannister will take many men, do not doubt it," Eddard told his men. "Let us pray at the godswood. We shall crush the Targaryens back into the Doom."

8 LANNISTER

Tywin could see the mangonels and trebuchets firing over the walls and scattering debris where they landed, frightening the populace and harming the occasional citizen as the army prepared to march.

"We prepare for battle," Tywin told Aerys, nodding. "At your command, Your Grace."

With the northmen's 658 against their 641, Tywin counseled his troops, ensured Greyjoy would not revolt and prepared to take the head of Lord Max early in the field to reduce troop morale.

15 MARTELL

"I want to kill Tywin Lannister," Oberyn declared. "I will stick his head on a spike."

16 TARGARYEN

"March!" Aerys declared, remaining on the Iron Throne as he ordered all Targaryen, Lannister and Greyjoy soldiers to meet the opposition on the field. Aerys ordered Ser Loras burned and sent the body back to the Tyrells.

Lord Tywin Lannister rode at the helm, with Ser Jaime Lannister, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lord Balon Greyjoy. Across the field flew the crowned, green crocodile banner of House Max.

"Men," Tywin remained stalwart. "We fight to win."

The casualties were immense, but the northmen won.

Max survived, but barely. Lord Eddard lost his son Robb and would later weep at the godswood. Lord Frey had a crisis of faith during the tumult but his heart gave out and Clara quickly rode into action, commanding House Greenall's forces but succumbed to an arrow injury and was dragged off the field and out of harm's way. Ser Stevron died also, but Dick Frey remained alive.

Lord Mace Tyrell managed to survive but hid his fatal wounds, dying after the battle. Ser Ryan was slaughtered in the melee.

Lady Zoe used adept tactics to order troops and stay out of the whirling fracas of arrows, swords and shouts of horses whinnying and blood, blood splatter everywhere.

Lord Jon Arryn managed to stay alive, glad his boy Robert was too young to participate.

Lord Oberyn speared Tywin's horse once he was outnumbered, dealing the crushing blow that saw Tywin Lannister into's death's embrace. He was cut down by Rhaegar Targaryen.

Lord Adam took out Balon Greyjoy and his forces, commanding alongside Max to keep him safe. Ser Jaime Lannister died in the fracas while Rhaegar rode for Max but was cut down by House Greenall's archers.

Lord Max of House Davison rode through King's Landing, together with Lord Adam, Lord Eddard, Lady Zoe and Lord Jon. He approached the castle, defenceless without an army to protect it and dismounted to enter the throne room with his remaining 10% army of 65 men, from assorted Houses.

"No! You won't take my throne!" Aerys raised a quivering hand as Max cut down the Targaryen king with his broadsword.

Max sat on the Iron Throne and proclaimed himself King of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros and all present bowed to him on bended knee, offering their fealty and service.

1 Clara

Clara awoke to see Grace standing over her.

"Get off me," Clara stood up, spying the ruin of King's Landing before her. "What the fuck happened?"

"Max won," Grace said eagerly. "But many died. My husband and my son…"

"Lord Frey decided to turn tail," Lady Olenna told Clara, who whipped around. "He had a heart attack and fell from his horse."

"Good," Clara told her. She felt the wound where the arrow had been removed pulse with pain and blood, falling to one knee. "Damn. I need to get to King's Landing."

"There's enough time for that, dear," Lady Olenna helped her up. "You are the sister of the king, after all."

"Who else died?" Clara asked. Olenna told her the casualties. "Good. Max can marry Margaery now."

"We'd like that, child," Olenna sighed. "But for your brother to remain on the Iron Throne, he must hold what Houses he can to keep it."

"Yeah," Clara reminisced, thinking of Robb. Now that Lord Frey that old dirtbag was dead she could finally marry Jon Snow. "I'm going."

2 Max

("You must hold the Iron Throne for three turns to win the game")

King Max appointed Lord Eddard Stark as Hand of the King. His wife Walda Davison became Queen Walda and his son became Prince Diablo. He gave his permission for his widowed sister Clara to marry Jon Snow and legitimised him. House Martell lived on through Margaery Martell's son Crabcake. 65 men remained, split between the remainder of the houses left.

King Max of House Davison, Lady Clara of House Greenall, Ser Dick of House Frey, Lord Adam of House Sark, Lord Eddard of House Stark, Lord Jon of House Arryn, Lady Olenna of House Tyrell, Lady Zoe of House Axiath and Lady Margaery of House Martell. 7 soldiers for each of them.

Max, Clara, Adam, Zoe, Eddard and Jon were steadfast alliances. Olenna and Margaery were in it together. Dick Frey didn't want his mother to remarry, but Clara kept him in line. Olenna and Margaery agreed to kowtow to the crown and thus, the 65 men became Crown men under Max's control.

Within the Red Keep Max found Viserys Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen, Cersei Lannister, Tyrion Lannister, Asha Greyjoy and Theon Greyjoy.

Max executed Viserys and Theon, kept Tyrion as jester, Daenerys as his whore and Cersei and Asha as town prostitutes.

Max won the game.

 **THE END**


End file.
